


Orgasmic Thunderclap

by Sashataakheru



Series: Tittynope Estate [1]
Category: Randling (TV) RPS
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, D/s, Dildos, F/F, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, alternate universe: servants and masters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabel has served in many households in her time, gaining a reputation for excellent service as a scullery maid as well as in her Master's bedroom. Her new Mistress, however, is not so easily swayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orgasmic Thunderclap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo round five for the prompt 'orgasm denial/control'. [My card.](http://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/48743.html)
> 
> Dedicated to Tanaya, who wanted to know where all the Randling fic is. <3 
> 
> This isn't a proper Downton Abbey AU like Annabel wanted, but it's in the same sort of territory, I feel. There will also probably be a sequel. With spanking.

Annabel had been fired from her last appointment for fraternising with one of the footmen. In reality, she'd been having it off with the Master, and the only reason she'd been fired was because he'd grown bored with her when a younger, hotter, servant had come into the household. Annabel didn't care, though. She'd had no trouble finding a new appointment, and her new Mistress was always quick to defend her honour. Her Mistress understood what men were like, and it was a comfort as Annabel found herself invited into her Mistress' bed the first night she was there. 

She was not allowed into bed immediately, though. Lady Jennifer had other duties for her that she expected her to complete. Annabel wasn't strictly hired as the lady-in-waiting, but she had served in the role before. She relished the chance to serve her new Mistress, hoping to squirrel her way into a promotion as soon as she could. 

Lady Jennifer reached into a drawer and took something out before turning to face her. "I want you to hitch your dress up and lie down. I like to inspect my ladies-in-waiting to ensure they are right for the job."

Annabel smiled demurely, understanding what her Mistress really wanted from her. Perhaps she shouldn't have been surprised the Dowager Baroness was interested in her. Annabel knew she was attractive, though this was the first time she'd been found attractive by a Lady. Hitching up her dress as requested, she lay back down on the bed, gazing up at the awning above her.

The Baroness knelt between her legs, and Annabel closed her eyes as she felt her Mistress undressing her. She knew what she was doing, and Annabel found herself responding to her touch. She loved the power her Mistress had over her to make her do anything she desired. 

Fingers probed her between her legs, slipping a little inside her. 

"Don't you dare get too excited, maid. That's not the point of this test. You must be controlled in all aspects of your life. Don't think I am ignorant of your past. I have heard about you, but I think you deserve a second chance, so you'd better impress me. Your pleasure is at my discretion alone. If you break this, I will throw you out and ruin you so completely you will never be in service again," Lady Jennifer said, keeping her voice low and authoritative. 

Annabel shivered. "Yes, m'Lady." Her Mistress had a delicious voice that was sending pleasure right down between her legs, particularly when she was talking the way she was, with her voice so close to her skin, the vibrations ghosting across her skin. 

Something cold was slipped inside her, something that felt like a dildo. Her Mistress moved it in and out, in and out, slowly and deliberately, and Annabel struggled to contain her pleasure. It lasted all of a moment, before the Lady dressed her maid once more, the dildo held inside her with a belt.

Standing was difficult, but Annabel said nothing. She was expected to serve, now, and the pl;easure building in her loins would have to be ignored as best she could manage.

"Now then, Annabel, tend to me."

"Yes, m'Lady."

Annabel did not speak as the Lady sat down at her dresser. Jewellery came first. Each piece was removed carefully and put away in its proper place. Annabel was surprised the Lady did not have long hair like many other Ladies she'd served, and brushing it did not take as long as it might've done. A shiver went up her spine as she gently removed her earrings. There was always something so exquisite at being able to touch such an intimate place on her Mistress' body.

Annabel made a list of the whole process in her head. It was all she could do to distract herself against the pleasure struggling to break free between her legs. Walking made it brush against her in a wonderful way, and she was beginning to get frustrated. 

Undressing her Mistress sorely tested her concentration. Piece by piece, Annabel removed her Mistress' clothing until she was left in her underwear. Seeing her Mistress so exposed caused a shiver of excitement. She was a fine woman, and had Annabel not been so aroused, perhaps she might've been more able to control herself. 

Her Mistress brought her close, a hand slipping between her legs, rubbing her through her dress. Manipulating the dildo, Annabel all but fell apart. Her Mistress considered her as she held her firm.

"You will learn in time, I think. You will undress for me, all but what I have put you in. We're not done yet," the Lady said.

"Yes, m'Lady."

Annabel did what she was told, and if she managed to flirt a little with her Msitress, well, she didn't remark on it. Wearing nothing but the belt holding the dildo inside her, she became much more aware of her position. Lady Jennifer brought her close, pressing a soft kiss to her neck. No Master had ever kissed her like that before. A hand strayed between her legs again, and another hand closed around her breast. Annabel could feel her legs growing weak.

It was over as soon as it had started, her Mistress pushing her back onto the bed. Her Mistress purposefully removed the dildo and licked the length of it in the most filthy way Annabel could conceive of. She smiled coyly, and brushed her fingers along her moist pussy. Annabel whimpered, holding back her desire as much as she could. It was beginning to hurt now, to continue to hold back her arousal in the face of her Mistress moving down between her legs to lick her once, slowly and deliberately. 

It wan't enough, and when she moved up her body to lie beside her, Annabel could barely hide her desire. Her Mistress kept a hand between her legs, the dildo forgotten. With her Mistress stimulating her, Annabel could only lie there, pressed down slightly, trying to control herself.

"You're such a naughty maid. I heard you slept with the Earl. I heard he took you in the stables after a hunt. In the library. In the Lady's room on her bed, while you wore her dresses. Filthy whore. All you desire is pleasure. You'd best forget about that if you want to keep your job here. I keep your pleasure. Only I can give it to you. If you take it without my permission, I'll punish you so harshly you'll never try it again. My power over you is absolute, my dear Annabel. Whatever I want, you will do without question. I do hope you understand that."

Annabel shivered. Her Mistress whispering harshly in her ear as she touched her intimately was a combination she found impossible to resist, and the pleasure she'd been holding back broke through, the orgasm flooding her body hard. Every inch of her body ached, and her genitals were wet and tender, responding still to her Mistress fingering her. She felt, perhaps, that she might just be out of her depth, subjected to a Mistress who desired such complete control that Annabel finally felt she'd met her match.


End file.
